Superted and the planet zigzag
by Hopeisgrand
Summary: Superted and spotty go to the planet zigzag where there is an evil danger apporching and some naughty children playing their as well


Superted and the planet zigzag

written by Nichola McDougall

Far away in outer space, in the solar system of the glaxacy, lies the faithful planets of the milky way. For many years mankind has investigted and make reserch of these incredible planets, all but a mysterious secret 10th planet that is covered in mist, the one that has two circles beyound and between the swirling mysterious beyound which many hve tried to discover and bring back information about this tricky planet for centeries...and that is the planet called zigzag!

in the planet below the swirling mists, percuiler creatures inhabit their home by shooting paint balls at one another to make a zig patten. Their fun and mischeif provokes their neighbors the zags, so much that they can't concentrate to perform their work on making zag pattens on their side of the seperate bounderies that seperates them from the bridge of peace which gives them the right to work in groups.

Their were two special little trouble makers that love to create havic and trouble right behind their neighbors. they were called Zac and Zoe, two different alien children who are best friends behind their families backs, despair over their neighbors sqaubling and arguing that they wish there was a way to settle down their petite fights, and their was someone out there who could help...

On the planet earth, in a very special treehouse, a very special teddy bear was showing something to his spotted friend.

''Look what you done, spotty, I told you not to go on the computer, but you would not listen'' exclaimed superted who held up some wires in front of his best friend

''I don't listen what about you! I always tell you important stuff to you but you never listen to me!'' excliamed spotty throwing his hands up in the air.

''Well if you just listen to me, while I was explaining it to you, the computer would be busted now would it?'' replyed superted putting his paws on his hips.

''Why on the planet spot, we were always respected to whatever we have to say, we...''

All of a sudden in the mist of their auging, the video screen fuzzed with a mysterious message in front of them.

''Spotty hush, someone is in trouble!'' Superted told him as he turned up the transmission to hear the message.

''well pardon me'' spotty said sarcastly putting his arms crossed while superted spoke.

''Hallo this is superted can you read me?' the teddy bear said to the speaker.

''Oh superted thank goodness!, my name is zoe and this is zac, we are people from the planet zigzag! Our people are at war with one another to see which is the better patten and we siriously need you help!''

''Don't worry zoe s long as spotty and I are hear we will stop this war between you people and make sure the planet zigzag will be a peaceful place to live.'' the teddy bear said bravely to the lien children.

''I say my magic word'' said the teddy bear as he whispered quietly as he transformed into superted

Elsewhere, on the planet zigzg, a council of the zigs were in sesson discusing within themshelves about what to do with the zags.

''I say we banish them far away from our planet and put up a fench around our barriers forbidding them from crossing our teriotories.

''No I say we but them into the interglactic prison and force them to be shut for 12 years!''

''No, we musn't jump into huge conclusions about what to do with our trouble makers, we must decide wisely and fully of how to come across the problem itshelf.

we all know that the zigs and the zags were eniemies from the begining of time, for years we have tried to make our differences peacfully, but alas they still continue to put was on us, it's time we reach a verject about what to do with this.''

all of the council went seclince, ''if they continue to bring war on us we must get war on them!'' the head council master declared, all of the conuncil cheered.

meanwhile superted and spotty have already put on their jet packs on and are flying though spotty's rocket towards the planet zigzag.

''superted, did you mention that the planet zigzag is at war because of their strange stripes?'' asked spotty, feeling curious about the planet itshelf.

''apparently spotty, it's the fact that their history of their fine pattens is what seperates them from beoming friends'' superted explianed to his spotted friend.

''Wow, just their differences because of a strange stripe patten?'' said spotty in surprize, it hadn't struck spotty before about people discressing about their funny stripe patten before.

''yes, that's why we are coming to their planet to stop their fighting and make a peace treaty with their people'' superted told him hopefully in the fact they might be reaching their planet safely.

''look superted a planet with alot of mist surrounding it!'' declared spotty pointing to the planet below.

''Your right spotty, I see it, let's go down below'' he said as he started to set the rocket down to set aupon the planet. They were in luck a small zigzag clearing was just down below them and they manage to settle down the rocket and land.

Spotty got out and exclaimed the grass pattens in the ground. ''So this is what they'll so upset about?'' he said in surprize to his cuddly comrade

''Sadly yes, spotty'' superted said to his faithful friend. ''but the first thing we have to do is find zac and zoe and get to the bottom of this'' he said as bravely as he could because he didn't want to alarm his spotty friend.

So the two friends set of to look for their friends, a play area was nearby where a group of zig zag kids where hanging out with spitball shooters and rollerblade shoes aupon their feet.

''Nothing exiting ever happens around here shorty'' the zag kid on the right said to their shorter friend. ''Yeah the new rules they have for preventing us in contact with the zacs is uncool!'' replyed the short zag kid to his other friend.

Ever since the new rules of order were sumond in their side of the planet they were forbidden to access the other side of their neighbors and it really bothered the children of the zac side ''Things just arn't fun around any more is it?'' complained another strangly shaped colored kid.

Just then, from out of the blue, two familer figures appeared up high above the sky, the zag kids were spellbound by the strange figures. ''Hey look pointy, a strange dotted man and a flying bear!' called out of the children pointing to the two figures in the sky. The biggest one harry who did not like new visitors to their land said in a tough gruffy voice. ''well what do they want? an idea to cause trouble no less, let's teach two no gooders a lesson in bother the zigs'' he said as he grabbed a bll of paint that was growing in the ground and hurl it with his sling shot towards Spotty!

As quick as a flash, superted saw the danger, cried out to his friend ''Look out Spotty!'' and grabbed his friend in the nick of time just as the spitball almost hit his best friend.

Spotty as grateful as ever thank his furry friend. ''Thank you superted, that ball nearly hit me, just then'' spotty said as he look down near his bottom to check if any spots have been touch.

The zig kid harry was not impressed with his failed attempt. '' darn it, I missed that pimple headed man in the sky!'' he said stamping his feet in frustration.

Superted who did not want any more unwelcome surprizes landed down to the ground still carrying his friend in his arms. ''May I ask who was responsible for that throw?'' he asked sternly to the surrpized children who backed away from the teddy bear.

''He is'' called shorty pointing to Harry who just glared at the bear. Superted just stared into the kid's ferice eyes, this kid mean serious business, he may have a little trouble getting to him.

''why did you fire at us?'' he asked potilely to harry.

Harry still glaring said ''I wasn't firing at you I was firing at your werid friend'' he pointed to spotty who was taken back by this behievor. ''Didn't your mother told you it's not polite to fire on people!'' he asked hurrily to harry


End file.
